


[podfic] Red Jenny Theater by HP_Lovecats

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Language, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Present Tense, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My recording of Red Jenny Theater, a fun, silly Sera short.</p>
<p>Original summary: Light one-shot. Sera tries giving her lady friend a quick, well-intentioned, tomfoolery-based distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Red Jenny Theater by HP_Lovecats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Jenny Theater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259772) by [HP_Lovecats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/HP_Lovecats). 



When I asked Tumblr for a shortish Sera-centric fic to record, I was directed here by theycallmeanimeprotagonist. Thanks! I wanted to say some silly things as Sera and this really fit the bill! Thanks to the author, as well, for kindly allowing me to record it.

[Click to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Red%20Jenny%20Theater%20by%20HP_Lovecats.mp3) (9.5MB,10:22)

As always, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated, and please let me know if anything doesn't work!


End file.
